Xmen: Phylogeny X3 REWRITTEN!
by Yellow YoYo
Summary: The Xmen must stop Jean Grey's evil alter ego...The Phoenix!Lots of awesome action! Phoenix is evil as hell...A must read!
1. Jean's childhood

**"Mutants. Since the discovery of their existence, they have been regarded with fear, suspicion, and often hatred. Across the planet, debate rages: Are mutants the next link in the evolutionary chain . . . or simply a new species of humanity fighting for their share of the world? Either way, one fact has been historically proven: sharing the world has never been humanity's defining attribute. "**-Professor Charles Xavier

**  
June 13, 1996**  
Manchester, New Jersey

Two young girls run along the woods of the forest. Ten year old Jean Grey and Sarah Bolden. They are beautiful young ladies living their lives and playing a game mastered by some, tag.  
Jean Grey ran as fast as she could through the wood dodging the towering trees before her.

"Youll never catch me!" She yelled at her friend as she continued to run. Sarah continued to run after her best friend, positive shed eventually catch up to her.

"Youll never catch me!" She continued to say laughing simultaneously.

"Got you!" Yelled a voice from behind her.

Jean felt a hand tag her back, a quick feeling of defeat overcame her.

"Okay fine Im it" She replied as she went toward her friend.

"No, wait Jean" Sarah gasped, "I need a breath, hold on".

She sat down on the forest's ground and exhaled and inhaled deeply.

"Im really really thirsty" She said.

"So go back to my house and get a drink of water!" Jean retorted.

"No way!...Im not going all the way back there!" She took control of her breathing quickly.

"Hey lets go by the lake" Sarah suggested.

"Okay..but last one there is rotten egg". Jean replied eagerly.

The two girls ran through the woods, only a few yards away from a long empty road that intersected the woods from the lake.  
Jean and Sarah were practically tied but Sarah quickly took the lead and Jean halted. Sarah ran on the roads pavement but sensed that her best friend was no longer racing. She stopped and looked back at her friend.

A million voices spoke in Jeans head at the same time, they never stopped and she was having these problems recently.

"Whats wrong Jean?" Sarah asked in concerned manor as she panted for air

"Its those voices again" Jean replied, she held her head as if she had a terrible migraine.

"Again, tell them to leave you alone." Sarah insisted.

"They wont leave me alone...Lets go back!" Jean yelled.

"Oh come on, we're right there...the lake is right across the woods over there" Sarah stated as she pointed to her desired location.

"Lets go back! Lets just go! Lets go back!" Jean yelled her request.

"Are you sure..we're right next to it" Sarah said trying to persuade Jean to continue the journey.

"I keep getting a feeling something terrible is going to happen, so can we go please!" Jean begged.

Sarah let out a heavy sigh, she pulled back her blonde hair, she wanted to support her friend.

"Okay fine, but I get to pick what game we play when we get there" She told her.

"Okay" Jean agreed quickly, the voices still didnt stop but her friend's approval to return made her feelscarcely better.

"NOOOO!THEY WONT STOP! SARAH! NOOO!" She screamed.

Before Sarah had the time to walk off the streets a car quickly came careening toward her, the young girl let out a blood curdling scream before she was crushed underneath the tires.

"NOOOOO!" Jean squealed.

Droplets of blood sprayed on her face and her white Britney Spears T-shirt. Jean ran toward her best friend's corpse. She watched as the car sped away, not even stopping to see if her beloved Sarah was alright.

"Sarah?...Sarah!" She yelled as she gently shook her, trying to get her to move or say a word.

She tried using her abnormal ability, she tried entering her head but she couldnt pick up her thoughts and got a brain freeze as an effect. Tears cascaded down her eyes, as she continued to gently shake her best friend. The green in her eyes vanished and slowly became dark blood red. The streets headlights began to snap and the light bulbs began to pop above her. Glass showered down upon the street, some cutting her but in her rage she did not notice. The electric cables ripped apart from the wooden streetlight poles. Sparks fell upon the long empty street. The trees behind her moved violently as if there were a hurricane in the area. Some snapped and flew onto the road. The wooden traffic light poles fell over, snapping as if they were toothpicks. Long wire gauges gashed from the poles and slashed through nearby trees. The car that hit Sarah sped off quickly, the car ran at over 100 MPH, trying to escape the havoc unleashed in the area. Jean slowly elevated her hand, in a quick gesture, a flex of the fingers and a swing of her arm, she caused the car to fly off the road. The car was tossed into the air by some abnormal telekinetic force, it flew backward for a few seconds at about 70 feet off ground, before it had a chance to crash back down to the car it imploded in midair. Glass and metal showered down and the driver was instantly killed. The car crashed to the ground, crushed up like a ball. Jean clutched her friends dead body tightly, sobbing uncontrollably as the disastrous catastrophe continued around her.

**September 21, 1997**

"You dont understand, Dr.Xavier,my daughter isnt like most kids.What makes you think that she'd be able to fit in in a school?" Elaine Grey spoke out, she wiped her tears with a tissue.

"Everyday when she comes home from school they taunt her, the children at her school, they taunt her for beng different. Parents have sent us letters demanding us to leave the neighborhood, theyve sent us death threats" John said in heartbroken manor.

"Dr.John Grey, we live in a society that fears anything that is different. It is only mankind's natural reaction to do so, but we as mutants must learn to control our abilities. Life is never easy Mr. and Mrs.Grey...for any of us,mutant or not, but this world can be quite spiteful at times and a child is just a child, no child deserves to be rejected by society because of their difference, no matter what that difference maybe."

"I understand, you just dont know how hard it is," Elaine began, she took a deep breath trying to fight back her tears "you dont know how hard it is for your child to come running home everyday and to tell you that she is afraid of the kids at school, that she thinks they'll hurt her "

Dr. John Grey put his arm around his tragic-stricken wife to comfort her.

"I dont want Jean to go through that again. Its been over a year since her best friend died in an accident. we feel that if there is anything" She looked deep into Dr.Xavier's eyes. "Anything, that can be done to help our daughter from all this mess...we'll take it, even if we wont see her for a year, she shouldnt have to live like this" She told the professor.

"This school she is going to has others-" The professor didnt have to read his mind to know what he was going to ask.

"Yes there are others like her, others dealing with the same problems Jean is, fighting to be accepted in their society."

"I trust that you can help her in anyway possible Dr.Xavier" Elaine said in a somber voice.

"I promise I will help Jean in anyway possible. Can I see her?"

Eleven year old Jean watched the kids play outside through her window. She quickly fixed her hair, checking herself in the mirror making sure she didnt look too miserable

_Dont worry you dont have to fix your hair for me Jean, as youll soon notice I'll just envy it._

Jean turned around and looked at the door, it slowly opened.

"Jean, your mother and I would like you to meet somebody" Dr.John Grey said politely.

He opened the door wider and in walked in Elaine Grey and Dr.Charles Xavier.

"Honey, this is Dr.Charles Xavier" Elaine said introducing the doctor to Jean. "Dr.Charles Xavier...Jean"

_Its okay Elaine I believe _"We've already met" Dr.Xavier sounded.

"Jean, your father and I are going to leave you with Dr.Charles Xavier, If you two need anything just call our names." Elaine said, she walked out of the room closing the door behind her

.  
_When I was your age I used to go through the exact same things as you Jean_. Charles looked at her, showing compassion

"Really?" Jean asked, with some sort of hope. The hope within her voice quickly faded, an awkward silence satiated the room

"When I was ten years old, my best friend died in front of me." Her eyes became red and she was tense. "I watched her died right before my eyes, she was ran over by a car..and because of what I saw you know what I did?" She looked into Xaviers eyes. "I did really really bad things.The people here, they think I killed her. You dont know what its like when the whole town is against you, thinking you murdered your best friend."

Xavier looked around the room;stuffed animals, barbies, and other loose objects in Jeans room began to levitate.

"They think I killed my best friend, only because Im a little different" The tears flooded her eyes.

"Theres nothing wrong with me, is there?Is there anything wrong with me?" The Jean Grey demanded.

"There isnothing wrong with you Jean. We are the same, struggling to be accepted although we are hated and feared by many. At the school for the gifted you can learn to control your amazing powers for the better of both mankind and mutantkind.What do you say...Why dont you give it a chance. There are others just like you, you'd be able to make new friends who would accept you for who you are. You know, I know a young girl about your age who is dying to meet you, her name is Ororo, and there are many more like her.What do you say, why dont you give this school a chance"

_You can always go back if you dont like it._

A smile crossed Jeans morbid face._Okay,I think Ill try it_


	2. The not too distant future

**The not too distant future...**

John F. Kenney Airport, New York

Neena Thurman entered the airplane, she exhaled deeply. She was nervous, she had a small phobia of heights. She pushed back her shoulder length raven black hair.

"Its okay" She heard her boyfriend's voice behind her.

She walked on the plane. She looked around her, at the passengers. There were a few old women and men in the first class section, all elegantly dressed and one young mother with a newborn baby. She walked closer to her seat.

_Oh great _She thought, she sat right behind a group of young boys, all about the age of nine.

"Eric...Eric?" She called out as her boyfriend put a few of their bags in the cabinets.

"What?" He asked,somewhat annoyed.

"I don't want to sit by the window" She told him.

"Alright give me the seat". The two swamped seats.

"Still nervous?" He wondered.

"Close the window",he quickly followed her demands.

"Here...read a magazine or something, it'll help you focus on something else" .

She snatched the magazine and randomly opened it, "Hmm...Investigators find the real reason why Kennedy Jr.'s plane crashed" She read a loud from the cover. "Nice help jerk" She said sarcastically. She threw the magazine back at him.

"All passengers please where your seatbelts, the airplane will take off shortly.If you need help putting on the seatbelts raise your hands and we will assist you." A flight assistant said as she walked through the walk way.

"Babe, you're looking a little pale.." Eric informed her.

"Its probably the stress" She responded.

"And you have a black eye...what happened" He asked as he held her chin up examining her eye. "Thats funny, its not swollen or anything"

"Oh that, I went to the doctors office, and they said basically what every doctor says when they cant solve a problem. 'Its just stress' " She replied.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it is?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Eric..what do I possibly do everyday to bethatstressed out?" She questioned.

"Probably it's the phobias." He replied.

"No its not...cause I don't go on planes, and if I wasn't madly in love with you I wouldn't be taking this trip to Indiana...or Arizona..or where ever you plan on going.See I don't even know where you're going..I don't even know.Where are we going again?" Neena asked.

"Florida..."

"I was close...oh crap we're taking off" Her stress-free moment quickly ended.

She could feel the plane moving. She held on to Eric's hand as she watched the flight attendants strap on their seatbelts. She could feel the plane move faster and faster, then it began to tilt. It had obviously left the ground and was moving higher. She held tightly too the armrest and closed her eyes. The plane leveled out slowly as it reached it favored altitude. Neena still closed her eyes.

"Cool!That was awesome" She heard the young boys in front of her say.

"Hey neena, its done, takeoff is over" informed Eric.

Neena quickly opened her eyes. It was not because of the information Eric had provided her but because of the quick jolt she felt. She heard a few old ladies gasp as the plane shook. Murmurs quickly spread as the plane shook. Neena took a deep breath, her heart sunk,then all was normal again. A few people laughed it off but the quavering commenced once again, this time stronger. Murmurs turned into screams as the oxygen mask were released from above. Arms dangled in an attempt to retrieve them. Neena held tightly on to her arm rest., she began breathing heavily. The frantic rattles caused a few to fly off their seats and the cabin doors opened. Personal belongings showered down on the flight passengers as they screamed for mercy and assistance. Frantic cries were heardcoming from the cockpits.

A seldom amount of passengers began nervously reciting prayers.Some were brutally killed by the impact of the belongings which caused contusions and concussions. Neena closed her eyes harder as she felt the adrenaline rush of the falling plane.The flight attendents did their best tocalm down the passengers, but even they were unsure of their safety or whether they'd even make it out alive.

Neenaskin became course when she suddenly heard her boyfriend's cry of plea.Her hair brushed against her face as she felt the heavy gust of wind. She looked to her left, what she saw sent chills down her spine. The side of the plane had literally been ripped apart. The cavity was about 15 feet wide. She could feel her airplane seat progressing toward the empty abyss. The sound of nuts and bolts ripping off of the ground scarred her. Since she was so petrified she began to weep.

"HELP ME!" Sounded a familiar voice.

Neena ripped of her oxygen mask.

"ERIC!...Hang on!" She shrieked, her voice was muffled by her tears.

Eric's seat was half way out of the plane. Spasmodically her phobia of height no longer affected her, she would die if she had to, in order to save Eric. She elongated her hand striving to grasp her boyfriend. Eric stretched his hand as well but the seat moved closer into the emptiness, putting further distance between the two. The passengers belongings struck them atall areas but regardless, Neena persued to help Eric.

"Hang on to my hand!" She demanded

She could feel muscle tendons rip as she protracted her arms toward him. The crackling sound of nuts and bolts loosenings gave her more energy to help Eric but the distance between them was too far.

"I cant!I cant hold on!" He yelled, the loud sound of the winds made his word nearly impossible to hear.

"Yes you can!" she encouraged.

She felt her seat slide a hefty amount of inches, that was all that was needed to unconstrain Eric's seat from the plane. He was literally sucked out of the plane within seconds. Neena remained speechless, tears quickly cascaded out of her eyes, which were wide open. A loud gasp escaped her lips, he was gone.

The boys behind her screamed their parents names out loud as one by one each were devoured into the chasm. Neena sobbed as she felt a jarring sensation move along her body, she passed out.

**South Portland, Maine**

The wave sloshed on the shores of South Portland beach. It was a beautiful day in Southern Maine, not too hot or cold. The beach was empty but an amazing sight none the less, a family of four walked across the shore together. Two parents and two young children, none of the children above the age of seven. The children ran on the shore, slightly jumping on the shallow waters. From the distance,a body could be seen drifting along the shore, it wasnt an ordinary body, it seemed lifeless yet it coated in some sort of mucus awning.

"What is that?" One young boy asked, he ran toward the abnormal carcass.

The young girl stopped in here tracks, a terrible a stench filled up her nose. The stentch of rotten flesh.

"Tommy dont go there, thats nasty. Ill tell on you!" She screamed at her stubborn brother.

A swarm of flies covered the corpse, it seemed as if it were burried within maggots. As the boy approached the carrion a cloud of flies flew around the corpse, making it almost impossible to see the body.

"Oh my, Richard call 9-1-1...Tommy get away from that!"

**South Portland Medical Clinic**

The three forensic pathologist entered room 147 in the autopsy division of South Portland's medical clinic. Dr. Elizabeth Cohen opened the body bag, it was a terrible sight. The figure was mutilated and covered in an abnormal membrane.

"Gross." She retorted.

"The victim is an unknown male.Found by a family of four on South Portland beach." Dr.John E. Adams read off his clipboard.

"Alright, Ive done over hundreds of autopsies but this is a seriously screwed up corpse" Admitted Dr. Gary Baden.

The two other doctors gave a small chuckle.

"Alright boys, no joking around, first thing we need to do is get this thick coating off of him." Dr. Cohen ordered

"I already have the scalpel" Dr.Adams replied quickly.

"Did any of you examine the pictures yet?" Asked Dr.Baden as he looked for another scalpel in the closet.

"Yeah, seriously I have no clue what killed the guy.This is the weirdest thing Ive seen...this week" Replied the young female doctor.

Dr.Baden handed her a scalpel.

"Okay here are the options...He was abducted by aliens and they played around with him a bit"

"Shut up Gary, really lets finish this so we can get this smelly corpse out and away with" Replied Elizabeth

"Holy sh, what the hell is this thing sh made out of!...The scalpel really isnt working, you might as well put them back...get the electric saw" came a demand from Dr.Adams

"Oh crap, not that...Can you guys tell me, why I got a PhD in forensics again?" Dr.Elizabeth Cohen complained.

Dr.Baden grabbed two electric saws from a nearby cabinet.

"I can say that part of the flesh was burned...maybe fire?or lightning?" One of the pathologist suggested.

Dr.Baden plugged in the electric saws to a nearby outlet.

"Elizabeth...do you want to do the honors?" Dr.Adams joked around.

"Very funny John,I already claimed scalpel work after its opened"

The two doctors turned on the electric saws.

"You go first." John joked.

"Okay fine, but we're cutting through the chest cavity right?" Asked the prosector.

"Yeah"

Dr.Baden lowed the electric saw toward the chest cavity.The mucus layer seemed to be slowly deteriorating. A puddle formed on the ground as the solid coating turned to liquid. The rapid rate of condensation allowed the pathologist to see a face. The body was clearly a caucasian male, although he had a greenish tint to his skin. In a second his mouth opened and out came a long slick tongue. The tongue hit Dr.Adam's arms causing the electric saw to penetrate through his skull. A petrified scream escaped Elizabeth's lips. The tongue swivered quickly, Gary tried slicing it with his electric saw but only failed. In horror,Dr.Elizabeth Cohenfell back as the tongue knocked the autopsy headlight needed for the operation. The heavy headlights fell on slashed her terrified face, sparks burning her flesh, and the weight of the object crushed her skull.

The slimy tongue wrapped around Dr.Baden's neck, preventing him from breathing. His eyes instantly became bloodshot, in a split second he was sent flyng across the room. His body crashed through the opaque glass cabinets, upon impact his body was crushed.

By now all three prosectors were brutally murdered and the membrane was fully condensed. The body on the dissecting table sat up, he slurped his tongue inside his mouth, the toad.


	3. Reminiscences

**Lake Alkai, Canada **

The temperatures at lake alkai were well below zero degrees celsius. The surface of the lake was frozen solid. The sun was shining bright and there hadn't been anybody in the area for long periods of time. Wildlife flourished around the frozen lake. The surface of the lake slowly cracked, disturbing the utter silence in the area. The ice on the surface of the water began to melt and crack rapidly. The water was hot and the temperature of the lake quickly increased despite the fact of the freezing temperature. The water seemed to be boiling, largebubbles popped to the surface of the lake.

**  
Salem Center, New York **

Professor Charles Xavier clutched his head. At had been 3 years since he lost one of his first students Jean Grey. He exhaled deeply and looked out the window, he looked at the meadows around the school, and deep past it the thick forest that surrounded it.

"Professor?" A young girl asked, she wore a hood and covered her hands in gloves. She pushed her hair back, a natural brunette with a white highlight she obtained during an encounter years ago.

The Professor was deep in thought looking out the window.

"Professor?" Rogue called out again.

"Oh, pardon me Rogue." He excused himself.

The old man looked at a class of young adults before him.

"You were talking about dynamic equilibrium and vapor pressure." She tried reminiscing.

"Right dynamic equilibrium," The professor began but he quickly clutched his head again.

He felt a sharp ache through the recess of his mind.

"Forgive me. We'll continue the lesson on our next meeting, no homework".

Sighs of relief came from just about every scholar in the professor's office as they left. Charles Xavier closed his eyes and exhaled , he needed to relax.

_Professor,please help me!_ He heard a voice say, it sounded too familiar.

"Jean" He whispered to himself.

In aninstant his mind was already on the job, he tried communicating telepathically but the result was what happened to any telepath who communicated with the dead, a brain freeze. The professor looked out the window, he had yet to understand what was going on.

**  
British Columbia, Canada**

Sitting inside Logan had already had 16 mugs of beer. The country music changed to 80s pop, Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. It wasn't his taste but he chuckled at the irony. He gulped down the last bit of beer in his mug and glanced at the TV screen. It was channelseven news,

_"Investigators are finding out more clues on what could of caused the terrible plane crash that left all 234 passengers dead except for sole survivor Neena Thompson. The young girl is currently in custody, aside from minor cuts she is unharmed. We'll be bring more on this story. As for now Im Kristy Kruek, Fox 7 news"_

"Anymore?" Asked the bartender.

"Yeah, another, make that Heineken." Logan added.

For second he drifted off, all he could think about was Redd, Jean Grey.

It had been 3 years since the woman he loved died, sacrificing her life for the team. Jean was one of a million, no woman would ever replace the love he had for Jean. His moment of reminiscence quickly ended when the bar tender slammed the beer on the wooden counter top. Logan began drinking some more beer. His facial expressions were exhausted, he was emotionally drained, lacked the energy he once had, lacked motivation. A sigh escaped Logan's lips, he was about to take another sip of his beer when he dropped the glass. It instantly shattered on the ground and beer sloshed over the floor. A jarring migraine came from Logan's head.

_LOGAN! _

It was Jean's voice, he looked around the room. People starred at him, bothered by his disturbing behavior. He clutched his head as he looked around the room, he heard Jean's voice again, calling his name. Then a unexplainable pain came from his knuckles, blood splattered as six long knives sliced between each of Logan's knuckles. The claws slowly came out, abnormally his healing factor seemed to be temporarily disabled. Logan shrieked in agony, he felt a terrible pain around his knuckles as well as his head. The jarring migraine soon ceased, it took Logan a few seconds to realize what had happened. He panted heavily, somehow the panting eased the pain quicker.

"Get out of the bar!" Yelled the bartender.

"Oh not this again...Cant a guy get a beer in this world without always having to be threatened." Logan complained to himself.

"Get out of the bar!I swear, I have a shotgun and im not afraid to use it!" The bartender threatened. "Your kind isn't accepted here!".

Logan walked toward the counter, the bartender moved back as a reflex. Logan retracted his claws in a menacing fashion, he gave the bartender an intimidating look and grabbed his jacket.

"Id like to see you try that bub," He said, heading for the exist.

Outside Logan got on his Harley Davison motorcycle, it was a rare edition, less than 10 left in the world, of course he had taken it without permission fromScott.He looked out, deep into the Canadian woods

"Redd," He whispered to himself.

He turned on the motorcycle and rode away, he had to head back to the X-mansion, maybe the professor would be able to answer his questions.

**Salem Center, New York**

The door opened to the professor's office.

"Professor," Ororro begun.

"Ororro, what is it?" The Professor asked as he turned to face her.

"I believe that's the question I came to ask you. Its been three days in a row that youve been letting the kids off early, not giving homework. Whats going on?" Ororro asked in her thick African accent.

The Professor gave a small chuckle "Well you know," The Professor started.

Ororro waited for the answer impatiently.

"Stress?..I don't know, something has been bothering me lately-"

"Its Jean isn't it?" Ororro asked.

"Can you believe, this Friday will be three years, three years since she died." Charles said with such anguish in his voice.

"She was a great friend, my best friend. With all due respect professor, Jean's death has affected all of us." Ororro told him.

"But some more than others, Scott is a changed man and Logan, Logan left off once again."

"Some things are out of your control, Logan is a loner, no matter how much we want him to stay he never will" Ororro replied, she gave him a warm smile in an effort to comfort him.

"Hes here." The Professor informed.

"Who?" Ororro asked.

"Hank"

Ororro walked into the elevator and the Professor came along as well. Ororro's heart raced,the two had an on and off relationship in the past, but she still had feelings for him.

"Oh don't worry, Ororro your hair is fine." The Professor replied.

"Reading my mind Professor?" She asked.

"No but you've tried at least 5 different hair styles in the past5 minutes" He revealed to her.

She laughed at the though, she pulled down her shirt and pushed her long white hair back.

She took a deep breath

"Im nervous" She admitted.

"It doesn't take a telepath to figure that out" The Professor replied.

The elevator door slowly opened.

Dr.Hank McCoy looked out at the small prairie that was around the mansion and the woods that surrounded it beyond. He turned away from the window. He was lost for a second, he looked at his arm. The hair on his skin had already turned blue, pretty soon, he hypothesized that his on going mutation would cause him to have blue fur. His hands were abnormally large as were his feet. For a second he felt the agony and remembered the cruelty he endured as a child for being different.

The moment of remembrance ended, he was happy that it ended. He could here footsteps walk closer due to his sensitive hearing. The door opened and in walked in Ororro and Professor Charles Xavier. Hank stood to his feet. He glared at her for a few seconds, before him a beautiful woman that didn't judge him for what he looked like but who he was. People like that were unfortunately rare in society.

"Hank," Ororro said as she slowly walked to him. "Long time no see" She said as she gave him a nice long hug.

"Its been a long time." He replied. She let him go and Hank gave Charles a respectful look.

"I wish I could do the same" Charles told him.

"I wish I could come here to give you all good news, but I cant." He sounded unfortunate.

"What' wrong?" Ororro asked.

"As you may know, I was given a high position in the government, for mutant defense. What they plan to do to us is cure us, they plan to cure us." Hank said coldly.

Ororro looked at Charles,

"Cure us?" Charles asked, slightly bewildered.

"There is a new drug created by a pharmaceutical company, it is designed to cure mutation among humans. Depending on the mutant the cure may take an affect at different time rates." Dr.McCoy informed.

The Professor gave a stressful sigh.

"This makes no sense biochemically. Wont there be health hazzards from this?" He asked.

"Yes, that is one of my main concerns. Mutation being such a long process, de-mutating a hetero sapien in a matter of hours or weeks can have a jarring affect and can lead to terrible diseases or even death. There is a 50 survival rate for those who take the cure and those who survive the cure may have genetic defects among future generations" He replied sadly.

"This is crazy, there is nothing wrong with us. How did they create this cure?" Ororro asked.

"Other mutants, the government has tracked down three in total with the means to create the cure. Two of the mutants were captured, one was killed through health complications and recently a shape shifting mutant by the name of Raven Darkholme attempted an assassination on the other young child"

The Professor shook his head "Mystique" he said with bitterness.

"She is now in government custody" Hank replied.

"This is all wrong," Ororro replied, she was clearly upset.

She walked and looked out the window of the vast living room, she saw plenty of young children running around, all mutants.

"There is nothing wrong with us, why would the government take a chance to give us this cure when it can kill us, this cant be right" She responded.

"Half the things done in the government aren't right regardless. The search is on for the other child," Hank began

"Her name is Samantha Maddox."

"If Mystique tried to kill that boy, that means they know about the program," Ororro said "They're going to try and kill her before the government finds her" She whispered to herself.


	4. The Cure

**Interrogation Center, Washington DC**

The lights opened suddenly, temporarily blinding her. Raven Darkholme better known as the mutant terrorist Mystique sat before a man in his late forties.

"Last night you tried to commit an assassination on government property. That's a big federal offense, Raven Darkholme" The man stated as he looked at a heavy folder containing her records.

It took her a few seconds to fathom what was actually occurring, she tried moving her arms but they were shackled.

"That isn't all on your record either. You participated in a failed terrorist attack against international government officials five years ago. Surveillance video and extensive investigation also found you mimicking plenty of government officials as well, that's called fraud you know." He informed in a monotonous voice.

Slowly he watched as her blue skin faded away and turned pale, her blood red hair turned brown, and she miraculously formed a tuxedo. She shifted into him, she seemed like a carbon-copy.

"Really? Id like to see that." She replied.

He gave her a grimace. Suddenly her chest increased in size, an abnormal image, a male interrogator with large breast

"What you don't like what you see?" Mystique asked as she leaned back.

"Im not here to play around with you" He answered.

She morphed into a gorgeous woman, sexually provoking.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You have put the lives of thousands, if not millions in danger. You're going to answer all the questions I need from you" Spoke the interrogator.

"I rather die fighter than a traitor" Her voice echoed and she morphed back to herself.

"Do you think that's what the rest think about you. This Magneto, if he really cared for you or any other mutant he has worked with why hasn't he saved you or anyone of them?"

Mystique looked straight into his eyes, his heart dropped, they were the most terrifying eyes he had ever seen, opaque and yellow, like a snake.

"Keep on trying your Sherlock crap and Ill kill you." She threatened coldly.

"Did you have a life in the past,before you vowed vengeance on humanity?" He asked quickly.

"If you call being the victim of attempted murder from everybody in the whole damn town, including your mother and father as having a life," She morphed into a female figure, A perfect replica of Martha Stewart "then fuckyou!"She said yelled with anger and malice.

"Okay, Ill take that as a no." He replied as he looked through more records.

He took a deep breath "Look at me, you're going to tell me where Magneto is!" The man demanded.

"Really? And how the hell are you going to get me to do that?" Mystique questioned.

"You think we're going to risk sacrificing millions of livesbecause you refuse to tell the damn truth! You have one more chance to tell me where Magneto is!"

She slowly remodeled her body into the most wanted terrorist in America.

"He's over here you son of a bitch" She said, smiling.

"Take her away, do whatever you can to make her speak!" The interrogator said aloud.

Mystique looked around the dim lighted room, from the darkness four guards approached her, they bared ofheavy bullet proof protection and a type of gun in their hands. In a split second the female fatale modulated to her original form, scaly blue skin and blood red hair. She jumped up, kicking the chair back. Knocking one guard down, she spun around and kicked one in the face. In a perfect flip she had already grabbed the interrogator. A guard ran toward her but with cunning speed she sweep kicked him, and in a blank of an eye the heel of her foot was on the interrogator's throat, as he leaned against the wall.

"Move away from him slowly!" The guards yelled.

"Get away from him!" More guards entered the room.

They aimed their guns but didn't shoot.

"Move away from the man or we'll shoot" They threatened.

"Shoot me and he dies, along with me!" She said as she pressed her heel further down his throat.

"Shoot!" Yelled an officer.

Mystique clasped her heel on the mans throat, crushing it instantly as she felt a sharp pain through her chest and neck. She instantly collapsed to the ground, she pulled out a pencil-sized syringe from her neck. She felt weak, the guards quickly took her away.

"You shot him" One guard said as watched the interrogator, three syringes on his neck and chest

"The cure wont effect him, get paramedics here instantly, his throat is crushed" The Officer replied as the guards followed his order.

**Capitol Hill, Washington DC**

Orroro Munroe, Charles Xavier, and Hank McCoy walked through the walkway that the SWAT officers were able to provide for the three mutants. The walked to the building seemed so far yet they were so close. A riot unleashed around them, a mob of angered citizens awaited their arrival only to taunt them. The army of SWAT officers were able to shove back the angered citizens from attacking the three activist although the task was difficult. Orroro stayed close to Hank and the Professor. Charles remained tranquil as he approached closer to his destination, he tried not letting his emotions affect him.

The crowd held up banners, "NO MORE MUTANTS!" they chanted as they held up the banners.

"What do you mean no to the cure?" A crazed civilian screamed, her face was full of malice toward the three activist.

Orroro looked to her left,

"May god release the DEMONS WITHIN YOUR SOULS!" shouted a nearby priest. He threw holy water on them as the SWAT officers shoved the old man aside.

"YOU ARE ALL LITTLE DEVILS! SANTAN'S FOLLOWERS!YOU DEMONS" Screamed out a woman. "YOU'LL BURN IN HELL ALONG WITH HIM!"

The words struck Orroro's heart.

"Fuck you, you witch!"She heard a man say.

The building seemed so far away, her skin had goosebumps and her breathing was heavier. She felt as if she would pass out. She stayed closer to Hank and as far away as she could from the angered mob.

"Look it's a beast!" A member of the crowd hollered out, plenty of rioters laughed at his statement.

A large mob of the crowd lunged toward the three but were thrust back by the SWAT officers.

Orroro stood outside the conference room. The meeting would begin but she needed a short time to relax. Her eyes were welled with tears. Beside her was Hank McCoy.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, his voice was tranquil.

She slowly closed her eyes, as if someone had opened her deep wounds. "When I was a little girl," she whispered, a few tears cascaded down her cheeks "I used to be scarred of them,"

Hank held her hand, in an attempt to comfort her

"I guess in some ways Im still a little girl" She admitted morbidly.

The hairs on her body prickled up, and her nervousness caused her handto shake slightly.

"Hey, its okay, everything is going to be alright, Ill protect you" He promised her, he held her hand tighter.

Cameras flashed and camera men recorded a few members entering the conference room. She gave a somber chortle.

"Now you see why I don't leave the school" She replied in anguish. "Its funny, how they're afraid of us, yet we pose no threat upon them" she replied, her voice was somewhat muffled by her crying.

"You cannot give up on them now," Hank replied "we're too close to accomplishing our goal.".

She looked at his eyes, she was still tense and traumatized. She slowly embraced him, they stood together, in a long compassionate hug.

"Do you know the threat mutants pose on us?" Asked Senator Edward Kelly.

Recently after the assassination of his brother Robert Kelly he was given the role as Senator of Massachusetts, replacing the job of his brother once had but keeping his ill hearted mentality toward the new species of the evolutionary chain.He was around his fifties, had dark hair but seemed like a good person, just confused about the mutant issue.

"They posed the same amount of potential threat as any other human being could." Replied Orroro.

Members of the audience gasped at her remark.

"Ms.Munroe are you sure about that? These heterosapiens they don't even know when they harm others. Just 4 months ago in Illinois 143 elementary school children were killed, vaporized, because of the presence of a young seven year old boy, a mutant of course"Senator Edward replied, he looked around at the congressional of men and women, there were hundreds of them all in awe at the information.

"Are you telling me madam,that these people have the same potential danger as any other human?" he asked rhetorically.

"Hes just a boy!" She replied.

"About 48 hours ago we received news on the terrorist Mystique, although in strict confinement she managed to kill her interrogator. Truth is we cant control these people, there is no other way." He answered.

"You must understand we are not all like that." Spoke Hank McCoy.

He stood from his seat to emphasize his point, along side Orroro, he pressed his hands against the top of an expensive meeting table, just a few meters away from the main podium were Senator Edward Kelly stood.

"Oh I understand, we all do, but as with the case with this little boy, it doesn't take a will for people like this to kill" He answered harmoniously.

In the audience of hundreds, sat Professor Xavier, the words struck his heart deeply. His eyes were welled up and red, he closed them slowly as he heard members of the audience cry out in agreement. He exhaled deeply, his dream of peace between man and mutantkind seemed far ahead but he hadn't lost hope, there was too much left.

"This cure is a flawed tonic. If you are telling me that you are ready to give a child a cure that has a 50 percent chance of killing him, then there is something deeply wrong with our country" Dr.Hank McCoy responded, his voice was vexed and grief-stricken.

"Whats wrong with this country is if we allow the greatest potential of danger to be walking along with us or with our children!" He answered.

The crowd clapped in a consensus of accordance.

"The rate of cure goes against the law of nature, it has taken millions of years for evolution to occur, de-evolutionizing a person within a matter of weeks, days, or even hours can have negative effects leading to gene defects upon future generations or even death," Orroro shouted out.

"The question is, are we ready to kill a group of people, right here in America?" She asked sharply.

"The cure is optional" Responded Senator Kelly.

"There is a legislative act currently undergoing right now as we speak to make the cure mandatory among all mutants," Hank answered.

"Yes, and it will be put into action the middle of October this year" Agreed Edward Kelly.

"Dammit were talking about a genocide here!" Dr.Hank McCoy retorted.

"A genocide?" The senator asked sarcastically ."Over here I have a report on mortalities and injuries related to mutants" He spoke aloud as he held a heavy file over his head. He put it on the podium and read aloud "Says here mortality rate has increased by 56 percent over the last decade. Annually 142,000 are killed due to mutants. This is quickly becoming humanity's epidemic!" He shouted out. "We can act now or never, but now is the time to make a difference!" He shouted.

People around the room clapped their hands together, the majority stood up to applaud the senator. Hank looked at Orroro.

"Its okay." He whispered.

**Salem Center, New York**

The students watched the big screen TV at the main lobby.

"Change this crap…who watches C-SPAN?" One kid complain.

"Shut up, Ms.Munroe's on TV" replied a large hulking teenager.

The complaining kids closed there mouths, most students at the school respected Piotr Rasputin, sometimes nicknamed Colossus. Rogue sat next to Bobby Drake, her arms covered in opera gloves and she wore a hood, protecting the children at the school from her mutant ability to absorb ones life force upon touch. She observed the monitor deeply, part of her was excited and the other part of her forlorn. She looked around, she saw a few of the scholars holding hands, giving hugs, couples kissing. She longed to touch again, a feeling she took for granted before she became cursed with her abilities. She then thought deeper, the school was the closest thing she ever had to a family, maybe if she were cured they'd abandoned her. She looked at Bobby, he gave her a warm smile in return, he clutched her gloved hand. She released her hand from his grip

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing" she replied coldly, in a modest southern accent.

He knew there was something wrong, he voice sounded grief stricken.

She stood up and walked away from the main lobby.

She walked out of the mansion and walked down the stoop of the mansion. She heard he boyfriends voice calling out her name behind her. She ignored him and continued to walk.

"Rogue! Hold on!" He called out.

"What Bobby? What do you want from me?" She asked him, she was clearly upset.

"Okay…whats bugging you.Did I do something.Is the way I looked at you…or the way I didn't look at you?" He demanded.

"Its not the way you looked at me Bobby," She sat at the stairs of the stoop "Im just really confused right now okay" She said looking up at him.

"At what?" He asked.

"At everything, I just need a moment alone." She admitted.

"It's the cure isn't it?"

No answer came to his reply.

"Listen Rogue, you can't take the cure its dangerous, you heard what they said…and…and theres," He looked into her eyes "Theres nothing wrong with us Rogue" He told her.

"I know, but theres something wrong with me. Do you know what its like to a kiss a boy…" She began.

"Actually no I don't" He answered.

She chuckled "Bobby shut up this is serious," She seemed happy for a split-second but the moment didn't last long. "The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks." She told him.

There was an abrupt silence

"So can you give me a second, please, everything is fine, I just need a minute" She begged him.

"Okay, fine, Ill be inside. Don't stress it okay?" He told her.

"Okay," she answered.

**Capitol Hill, Washington DC**

The outer corridors of the high class building were empty, Charles Xavier moved along. He was disappointed, not at his students but humans themselves. He could here footsteps behind him, they came closer and closer. He stop the wheelchair

"Erik?" He said in a low tone.

"Charles" Replied the familiar voice.

"I know the sound of those footsteps from a mile away, you and that helmet of yours" He told him.

Erik walked in front of him, he tapped his helmet

"The second best thing since evolution." He snapped back.

"What are you doing here?" Charles asked in a vile tone.

"Already suspicious Charles?" Erik asked. "You still haven't given up on them Charles, have you?"

"Never have, Never will…why do you ask questions you already know the answer too?" He replied.

"Because there's still hope in me that someday you'll stop living in a fantasy and realize the truth!" retorted Erik.

"And I still have hope in them, in all of us, that we can live in peace with out all this terrible nonsense!" Snapped back Charles.

"Your hope Charles makes you my best friend, yet my greatest enemy." Erik said with a smile.

"Erik, don't you dare try and start anything here!" Charles ordered. He gave Erik a sneer, his breathing was heavy. He was angered that Erik would have the audacity to appear at the conference.

"Oh Charles, you know I don't like orders." Erik answered, he gave a viscous smirk.

"Erik y-" Charles was quickly interrupted.

"Don't 'Erik' me Charles!They've said it themselves, the cure isn't even stable. It's a genocide waiting to happen!…I don't know about you but Im not going to sit down and watch another genocide happen before my eyes without fighting back!"

Charles sighed, "Erik…Erik" He whispered.His voice changed from choleric to sypathetic

Erik slowly turned way from him. "Magneto" He corrected,walking at a fast pace.

The meeting was over yet the riot continued outside the Capitol hill building. The officers once again created a small pathway through the angry mob in order for the mutants to pass.

_Hes here _Charles said telepathically to Hank and Storm.

"Who's here?" Hank asked.

_Magneto, _Charles looked over at Orroro.

"Can you get these people to go home?" Hank asked.

"The Professor asked me not to use my powers" She responded.

_Orroro, you must _Charles responded.

She looked down at the professor, then up at the sky. Her eyesbecame opaque, the sunny sky turned dark and clouds expanded until sunlight was completely blocked from the area. A light shower fell, members of the crowd began seeking for shelter, although the majority stayed. The rain became heavier and heavier, people began running for cover.

Screams could be heard in a distance, blood-curdling screams, certainly not a result from the harmless rain. A police motorcycle came flying down on members of the crowd, two more quickly followed. The cops were automatically killed, as well as a few citizens who were crushed beneath the vehicles

"No" Charles whispered.

The path was cleared, there were no longer any rioters,all had fleed eitherbecause of the rain or the havoc.The three activist looked before them, a limousine lied sideways on the streets, bent in half, it was the senators car. Citizens scattered across the streets, seeking for shelter and safety.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, female civilians screamed out in horror.

"NO!...The Senator...the senators in there!" Sounded a female voice.

"Hes dead" Charles whispered.

"No" Orroro silibated.

**Manhattan, New York**

Subway Station

A young adult, in her late teenage years ran toward the train. She was being chased by about three men. The doors of the subway train began to close.

"Somebody open the door!" She hollered out.

The end of a staff blocked the door from shutting. The doors slid open, giving her just enough time to slip through. The staff was removed and it shut closed, leaving the three other men outside. They banged on the window,

"You stinkin' mutant!" They screamed out.

The young girl panted for a breath of air,

"Thanks" she said, short of breath.

She looked up at the figure that had saved her from the savages.

"No problem chere" He replied, he leaned on his staff.

It was getting late, the train was practically empty and the lights flickered.

"What'd those boys want from you anyhow darling?" The man asked.

He wore a dirty trench coat, he stood approximately at six foot three, his hair was brown, and his eyes were burning red. She looked up at him. He walked closer, his burning eyes seemed to fade away, they turned green.

"You're a mutant" she whispered. "So am I," she said reluctantly."I can negate the powers of other mutants within my radius" She informed, she felt guilty for being a mutant, she showed it in her facial expressions.

"Theres no reason to be ashamed, you're a runaway aren't you?" Heasked with curiosity.

"Lucky guess." She told him with a counterfeit smile.

"Why are you running away?" He asked.

"My family told me too." She confessed. Her skin was pale yet had a greenish tint to it, as well as her eyes, they had an opaque green color.

"What can you do?" She asked inquisitively.

He took a few steps back and revealed a ace of spades. The card slowly lit up to a burning red color, the color of his eyes.

"…pretty much I can blow stuff up." He answered with a sigh.

She gave a giggle "Cool. Im Samantha…but you could call me Sam" She replied.

"Remy, Remy Le Beau…but you can call me Gambit if you like." He answered in a thick French accent.

"I like Remy." She said.

The train came to a stop,

"Well chere, that's my stop." He replied as he began to walk out.

"Wait!...Mr.Remy, you wouldn't happen to have some food would you?" She asked politely


	5. Goodbye Erik

Alkali Lake, Canada

Scott walked on the walkway on the broken dam. It was freezing but the ice above the lake melted. He took a deep breath and looked at the view. Today was the day Jean Grey had passed away. Although she sacrificed her life for the team he felt guilty for her death, he felt that he could've saved her. Behind his ruby red glasses a tear slid down his cheek.

_Scott._

He quickly turned around, he thought he heard her voice again

_Scott! _

His breathing became heavy, he clutched his head tightly. He had never felt an excruciating pain such as the one he was experiencing at the moment. His eyes felt as if they'd literally melt. He screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his head. He heard a voice calling his name

"Jean," he whispered.

_SCOTT…You're the only one who can help me!_

"Jean?" He yelled out.

_SCOTT! _

Her voiced pierced his thoughts, frenzied, he searched for her but couldn't move to far due to the terrible ache from the communication. Tears poured down his cheeks, not because of his tragic emotions but because of the excruciating pain. He felt that in any second, his eyes would pop out.

"Jean where are you?" He asked aloud, there was no answer.

The malaise became worse, it felt as if someone had taken thousands of needles and poked it in his eyes. He decided to come to the last case scenario. Maybe if he took off his glasses he could ease the pain. With a swift movement of his hand, his visor was off. Scott opened his eyes wide, unleashing a colossal amount of optic laser energy from his eyes. He could feel the heat slightly burn the flesh on his face, unfortunately without his visors he was not protected from the burn the laser energy could leave on his face. He could still hear her voice call out his name, his heart ached, there was nothing he could do for her. Her voice became softer and softer…

_Scott!...Scott!..scott… _

Her beautiful voice became calm and he could no longer hear her. The sound of the emission of energy was harsh on his ears. The physical anguish seemed to slowly unleash as he opened his eyes wider. His body slightly shook, unleashing the monumental beam of radiation from his eyes was becoming to much to bare. He quickly closed his eyes, he shut them hard. It had been a long time since he opened his eyes without his visors. The release of energy seemed to cease the physical pain but he was still emotionally scarred. He stayed there, eyes wide shut, kneeling, trying to make sense of what exactly had happened.

**Salem center, New York**

Charles Xavier took a deep sigh. Although he was leader of a school, doing the best he could to help hundreds of young mutants, he felt lost at times. Although his feeling of confusion were rare, he was still a human and had to express them at some point and time. He looked out the large window of his office, the young mutants played outside on the lawn. Charles sighed, he looked to the left, a picture of Jean Grey, age 14. The picture reminded him of his abnormal occurrence a few days ago during his lecture with the students. He closed his eyes, he had to try to communicate with Jean once more. He had in fact tried it several times that day. Everything was silent, not even a pin drop could be heard. He breathed heavily. Shockingly, there was no brain freeze. It was abnormal for a telepath not to have a brain freeze when communicating with the dead. He seemed to have entered the penetralia of her mind. He held tightly to the armrest of his wheelchair, he was having difficulty staying within.

_Professor! _Screamed a voice.

It sounded like Jean, but it wasn't her.

The voice was evil, unlike the girl he had mentored for over twenty years.

_Professor… _The voice was soft, and tragic.

_Help me. _

After he received the word through telepathic communication he felt sweat beads roll off the top of his head. He began sweating profusely, he felt lightheaded. His body temperature had significantly risen, he panted, still trying to communicate with Jean. His eyes slowly began to lose color. In his mind's eye he saw a terrifying image, it was Jean Grey.

Her eyes were blood red, as was her hair. There wasa flame of fire around her. Her eyes were filled with evil and malice. The professor looked at his arms, he felt as if his flesh was burning. The flame was around his entire body. Abnormally, the flame did not burn through his clothes nor flesh but he felt the terrible scorching heat none the less. The professor screamed in agony, he quickly cut the communication between him and what ever that was left of the _real _Jean. The physical and telepathic pain was too overwhelming for Dr.Charles Xavier. He tried to keep strong, he couldn't give up, not yet. He felt weaker and weaker, he slowly closed his eyes and blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin" Replied the coarse voice.

Kitty Pryde chuckled

"Wow." She said.

The two adolescents stood outside the mansion, in one of the many breathtaking gardens of the mansion.

She looked at him, although she wouldn't admit it she had a small crush on him.

"Okay, I have to be honest, Im totally not going to remember that," She answered.

"Any other options?" She asked. She gave him a warm smile and pushed back her lengthy brown hair.

"Is Peter okay?" The hunk asked shyly, his Russian accent was thick.

"Yeah…I think I could remember that" She replied smiling.

There was a short awkward silence, Peter put up his arm. His forearm slowly turned into pure organic metal.

"My body can turn into pure organic metal" He informed, trying somehow to spark on conversation.

Kitty stood up, she held his hand.

"Come here" she told him.

She walked on the water of the pond nearby, along with Peter. He looked below, different species of catfish swam beneath them.

"You can walk on water?" He asked inquisitively.

"No. I can phase through solid objects. During my phasing stage I have practically no density, therefore allowing me to walk on water." She answered.

"And thankfully not letting me fall hundreds of feet beneath Earth's mantle during my sleep" She added, a short giggle came by after.

"That's a lot of science" He responded.

"The professor told me all about it." Kitty responded, smiling. Her smile quickly became a look of shock "Oh crap!"

"What?" Peter asked.

"The professor, I'm suppose to have a meeting with him…umm I have to go"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty Pryde quickly walked through the mansions corridors. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Professor's office. There was no reply. She knocked again, this time louder. Usually the professor would give her a telepathic messagesignaling her to enter but it wasn't the case this time.

"Come on" she muttered under her breath.

She opened the door slowly until she could see the entire office.

"Oh my God" she said running to the Professor.

"Professor are you okay?" She gently held up his head, he was clearly unconscious.

"Somebody help!" She yelled out. A few more of the students entered the room, observing in awe.

"Someone call an administrator!"

**Federal Prison of Capital Offense, Alaska**

Located in Alaska, the federal prison of capital offense was the temporary prison of dozens of terrorist who posed high threats to society. The prison wasn't know nationally nor was it meant to be. Maximum surveillance and security was necessary in the prison. All though there were less than 200 inmates the premise was large. Army convoys drove around the prison's grounds. Soldiers stood guard at every door. Not once in the top security prison's history had its security been breached. Soldiers walked around, armed with M-16s and semi-automatic rifles. The air was chilly, just below 40 degrees, it was the usual in Northern Alaska.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven Darkholme sat down, leaning against the walls of her cell. She had been in solitary confinement for weeks. She wasn't given any food or water to drink. Her breathing was heavy, she felt dazed. She struggled to keep her eyes open, although the room was pitch black. She had to keep her eyes open, closing them would only give her a higher chance of dying. She had a terrible migraine and could barely operate or speak. Her motor skills had drastically decreased in use and she had a terribly high fever. Every breath she took through her bloodied lips was a struggle. Never had she ever experienced a strong after effect from a drug such as the cure. The cure had taken a quick effect on her. Although the temperatures were near freezing her body was soaked in perspiration. Her blood red hair was fading away by the hour, turning darker and darker. Although the feat was overwhelming, she managed to gently caress her skin. It felt suant, it was almost scale less. Her life was draining away more by each second.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Sanders followed Sergeant Williams into the surveillance room. He was concerned and in hurry to see what was going on.

"Dammit, just tell me whats going on!" He demanded.

"Its all in here Colonel Sanders." Sergeant Williams replied, he pointed to the many television screens.

The surveillance room operator typed in a syntax, allowing her to show Colonel Sanders exactly what was bothering her. The video was focused outside the 25 foot electric and barb wired fence. She played it, at normal speed.

"Call me crazy but I don't see anything. Don't tell me you've made me come here for nothing!" His voice was somewhat infuriated.

"Sir, that's the thing, if you play it slower, much slower," She said as she fed codes into the computer.

The three watched the video, this time it played much slower. By the fence a clad figure passed by, for what seemed like dozens of times.

"You can see something running by the fence." She finished, she looked up to see his reaction.

Slowly the words came out of the colonel's mouth "What the hell is that?" He wondered.

"It seems to be a man. I'm guessing he is observing the area. Our motion sensors picked him up moving hundreds of times back and forth" She remarked as she played back the video.

Colonel Sanders looked back at Sergeant Williams, "I want you to get convoys, armed soldiers, anything…get anything and everything you can to guard that fence."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the prison, majors received the colonel's orders via satellite phone. They began shouting out the orders to soldiers. Convoys raced toward the gate, stopping 25 feet away from it. Soldiers marched and aimed at the large fence. All weapons were ready and aimed at the fence. Some of the men were nervous, half of them didn't know what was going on. An alarming sound caused a few to shiver, it was a gun shot. Blood splattered on Major Richard's face, he turn slowly to see what exactly had happened. A soldier laid face flat on the ground, dead, half of his head blown away from a gun shot.

About twelve more gunshots could be heard all under half a second. Soldiers screamed as the bullets went haywire, piercing from one soldier and moving on to the next.

A young woman walked closer to the fence, she didn't seem to be worried by the barb wire or high voltage electricity running through it. Her skin was pale and her hair raven black. She wore heavy gothic attire and seven crosses and pentagram charms around her neck. She slowly hoisted up her arm to shoulder length. With a minor jerk of the hand six soldiers were sent careening into the electric fence. 10,000 volts of electricity discharged through their bodies. Their fleshed burned and their faces melted from the heat of the electricity. They were all instantaneously killed. She put her arm down and the dead bodies collapsed to the ground.

All soldiers opened fire at the young woman but the bullets all stopped inches before her. She didn't stop them, she wasn't strong enough to halt a barrage of bullets. A man walked to her side, he looked at her, in approval of her work. He gave her a smile than focused his attention back to the soldiers. Magneto pushed back all the bullets. The bullets pierced through dozens of soldiers. He advanced toward the prison build, ripping down the electrical fence.

Pyro walked forward, before soldiers could shoot he manipulated his deadly fire and scorched their bodies.

Armed soldiers felt a gust of wind pass by. Although they were bewildered shortly they continued doing their duty but there was a problem. Their guns had seemed to vanished. A man in his mid twenties held five M-16s in his arms. He had a muscular physique and his hair was silver. He chuckled at the soldiers and sprinted toward them. His movement was rapid, he was virtually invincible to the human eye. Within seconds the soldiers felt an excruciating agony in their chest. Each were impaled by their semi-automatics, the doing of the speedy clad figure.

Toad's tongue slicked out, knocking dozens of soldiers on the ground.

Convoys sped toward the mutant menace known as Magneto. The large vehicles was no match for the compelling terrorist. In an instant convoys were sent flying hundreds of feet aback.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Operators and guards moved eccentrically inside the prison.

"Colonel Sanders security is breached!" shouted Major Williams.

"I know that!" He answered hastily.

"They're heading here.Right in he-" Major Williams never finished his comment.

The concrete wall behind them was literally smashed open with a convoy. Telekinetically, Wanda Maximoff smashed a few soldiers against a nearby wall. Her brother, Pietro knocked out dozens of officials in under a second. With advanced acrobatic skills, Toad was able to kill a few himself. Magneto walk forward, Pyro commenced along with him.

"No Pyro, you stay here, kill anyone that passes." Erik ordered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven shivered. Her body temperature was drastically changing from hot to cold. She hugged her self, although it took up half of the little energy she had left. She tried to stay warm. She couldn't feel the scales on her skin anymore. A crackling sound grabbed her attention. She slowly faced the door. It had been ripped off, she realized it was the work of Erik. He had finally come to save her but she was afraid it was too late. She was blinded by the light, she had remained in the darkness for what seemed like ages. A somber smile split her face. Her eyes were red, filled with tears. She was ashamed of her self. She looked, she was human, no longer a mutant. She was the inferior.

"Erik, you came to save me." She said in a soft, weak tone.

"Mystique?" He asked confused. Then he realized what had happened

"No, not you." He said in a whisper.

"Its okay. Samantha Maddox is in New York. She lives in the subway." She revealed.

Erik still couldn't fathom what was going on.

"Who are they?" She asked meekly. Erik looked to his left

"This is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff…I found them" he looked to his right "And of course you know Toad" Toad slicked in his long tongue. "He found us."

She gave him a smile that broke his heart.

"Leave us" magneto ordered, the three other mutants obliged and walked away.

"Erik….I cant live like this" She stated.

"Its okay, there must be an antidote." He replied.

"Kill me." She begged. Tears still flowing down her ruby red cheeks.

"No, that preposterous!" Erik answered, angered by her command.

"Please I cant live like this. I'm filth, please Erik, finish it here. Just end it." Her voice was still frail, her eyes damp, dew drops accumulated on her rosy red cheeks.

Erik looked deep into her dark brown eyes.

"If you really care for me, kill me." She demanded, she ask Erik to do the task that she didn't have the guts to do herself.

Erik gave a heavy sigh. She was nude and could feel the cold air shrivel her pale skin. Every faint breath she took was painful. He had never seen her cry before, Erik could feel his heart sank.

"There has to be another way" He told her.

"Theres no other way, this is how its meant to be. Please, Erik, you cant let me live like this, you cant." She sobbed, her words were smothered by her crying.

"I can't do it" He was surprised to say. He had killed thousands but couldn't kill the woman before him who asked him to kill her.

"Yes you can. Do it for me." She requested.

"Please, Please just do it" She managed to sound under her heavy sobbing, she felt ashamed.

"Very well" He said. It was one of the hardest things he ever said. He looked at her for a long time.

A sad beautiful smile split her grief-stricken face. For a brief moment she was content but the moment was only brief

"Thank-you Erik" She replied, her smile diminished, she cried softly.

"Im so sorry." Were his words, full of anguish.

She looked at his face, one last time

He slowly turned around.

He began walking away.

"Erik," she whispered.

He paused.

"Goodbye"

Erik closed his eyes. He heard a slashing sound behind him, Raven let out her last breath of life. She collapsed on the floor, her lifeless eyes wide open. The metal pipe she was stabbed with fell shortly after. Erik stood there, not daring to see her lifeless body on the floor. All was silent, he took a deep breath and left the area. He would avenge her and any other mutant who perished from the cure, if it was the last thing he'd do.

Thanks for reading...please leave a review if you can! Its okay if you dont like it, just leave constructive criticism and tell me how I can improve. Thanks :)


	6. Logan's Return

**Salem Center, New York**

**The infirmary **

"So you're telling me something caused the professor to fall unconscious?" He asked, Scott Summers was taken aback by the situation.

"Yes but I'm not sure what it is" Replied Emma.

She wore a tight white leather outfit, she resembled a somewhat tamed dominatrix. Her hair was bleach blonde and her eyes light blue. Scott looked down at the professor. Charles Xavier dozed on the infirmary bed, unconscious. IV needles penetrated his arms and a nasogastric tube was placed before the bridge of his nose. The professor was in a linen hospital like gown.

"Why don't you enter his psyche to find out what happened?" Orroro asked.

"I shouldn't. He should have a few moments of rest, Im not a strong telepath, and entering his psyche at this point in time might cause me to black out too." She admitted.

All four mutants looked down at the professor.

"Are you capable of controlling the-" Hank was interrupted.

Emma had already read his mind, she knew what he was going to ask her.

"No," she replied. "I'm not strong enough to control the cerebro either".

Scott looked up at Emma, then at Orroro and Hank.

"Scott, are you sure it was Jean back there?" Orroro asked.

"Positive." He replied confidently.

"That's peculiar." Orroro remarked. She looked at the others, "The professor kept telling me how he kept hearing Jean's voices. It seemed to be bothering him a lot lately.".

Scott took a deep breath

"Part of me wants to believe it was Jean back there, but there was just something different. Its not the Jean I've known all my life." He claimed.

"Around what time did you have your encounter with Jean." Hank asked curiously.

"I'd say maybe two o clock."

Orroro looked at Scott

"Kitty found the professor at around three." Orroro notified.

"Whether its Jean or not, we have to know whatever tried to communicate with you two." Hank uttered.

"It can't be Jean, she's dead."Emma whispered.

"And she isn't powerful enough to wipe out the professor". Orroro looked down, she was confused, she didn't understand what was going on. "Whatever tried to communicate with them almost killed both of them." She stated in her heavy accent.

"I doubt the trauma inflicted by the communication was intentional" disputed the beast-like doctor.

Emma Frost positioned her flawless face at Orroro.

"I'm going to agree with Dr.McCoy. Scott implied that the voice was asking for help."

Scott took his glare off the professor

"Yeah, she was asking for help but if I hadn't taken off my glasses my head would've detonated." He mentioned.

"Hypothetically speaking the telepath may be suffering from cerebral issues." Hank suggested.

"True, some people can't control power that is too great. Thus through the communication,agony wasn't deliberately inflicted." Emma affirmed.

"But this all 'hypothetically speaking" Orroro made clear.

"So were implying that possibly this may be Jean Grey?" Hank questioned the group.

"Based on Scott's and the professor's encounter, yes. There are only two telepaths that Scott and the Professor no per say that would ever communicate with them if in trouble." Emma looked at Scott "They're Jean and I." She gave a smirk at the rest "And I can assure you that I didn't do this to the professor." She exculpated herself.

"This just isn't making sense. Jean died, I was there." Orroro responded.

"Not all things are as it seems." Hank told Orroro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rare vintage edition Harley Davison stopped in front of the school. Logan stopped the engine and took out the keys. He took a glance at his knuckles, he still didn't understand what had happened at the bar. As far as his memory served him, never had his healing factor stopped work or his claws pop out unexpectedly. He got off the bike.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Table tennis was a favorite for the children at the mansion. The arcade usually occupied plenty of students. The tennis table ball went through the paddle.

"Aww come on, that wasn't my fault" Kitty explained.

"Still, its my point" Artie replied. He stuck his long snake-like tongue at her, just to tease her.

Rogue was one of the many students gathered around the tennis table. A few children kept their distance from her. She noticed it but ignored it. She heard somebody walk in the main lobby of the west wing, she slowly turned around. She couldn't believe who it was, Logan. She hadn't seen him for years. Without notice, a smile crossed her face, her eyes light up with joy.

"Logan?Logan!" The humble voice caught his attention.

Logan smiled "Rogue!".

Rogue gave him a hug, he was slightly reluctant, as was anyone who knew about her strange mutation. Although he was reluctant it did not take long for him to embrace her too.

"Its been a long time." She told him. "Where've ya been?" She asked softly with a tint of southern hospitality.

"Around" He answered.

She looked at him with admiration, with her life at the school he was the closest thing she ever had as a father figure.

"I kept wondering when you'd come back….I thought you never would." She told him, here feelings for him were strong.

"I haven't forgotten about you. You still have that dog chain I gave you?" Logan asked curiously.

She looked down at the chain, she held it in her gloved hand.

"Yeah." She answered with a smile.

"Good, how are things?" He asked.

She looked down, somewhat ashamed. She was having problems lately, her mind was on the cure.

"Good" she lied. "How about you?" She wondered.

"I'm…I'm fine." He responded, although Jean's death led him to a terrible depression. "Hows the school?" He asked grimly.

"Its okay," she looked around "I just need a little time." She admitted.

"So everything isn't fine." Logan corrected.

She snickered, she chose to ignore the question.

"Are you going to stick around this time?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He replied truthfully.

She put her head down, she felt somewhat sorry for him.

"Why?" She asked bitterly.

It wasn't the answer she was looking for, she was to an extent angry at him as well.

"I-I" He abruptly ended his eye contact between her.

"I don't know." He replied with a solemn chuckle.

"You were the one who told me to give the school a chance." She reminded him, ironically.

"Things change Rogue, I still really don't know who I am." He retorted.

"You're not the only one." She said softly.

"I guess I know what its like to be an outcast" Rogue truthfully told him.

She gave him the best smile she could to comfort him.

She slowly walked away.

"Rogue," Logan shouted out.

She turned to look at him. "I'll be around." He confirmed.

Her eyes light up.

"Marine" She corrected.

He watched her walk out of the lobby.

"Logan?" Sounded a familiar voice. His moment of disarray ended.

"Storm?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what brings you here?" Orroro asked as she walked down the vast corridors of the west wing. Logan had slight trouble keeping up.

"I came here for Jean." He replied.

Orroro halted and looked back at him.

"Logan," She began sympathetically. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Look, its not like that Storm, I have to see the professor. I think Jean tried to communicate with me!" He revealed. Orroro looked down, she wasn't ashamed but confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled.

"She tried to talk to me…telekinetically-"

"Telepathically" Orroro corrected.

"What ever…I just really need to see the professor" Logan responded somewhat in a plea.

"Oh my God" She muttered below a whisper.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Just follow me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I was in the bar and she tried to communicate with me" He was forced to explain for the third time.

Logan looked at the other three to see if they had somewhat of a clue of what was going on. Orroro got off the expensive sofa.

"Don't you see, shes trying to communicate with Charles, Scott, and Logan. All of them have had a vast influence in her life in the past" Informed the African woman.

"I know whatever tried to communicate with me was Jean, she was crying for help." Logan stated.

"What can she possibly need help from?" Hank asked.

"I don't know, that's what Im wondering. Is she in danger?" Scott wondered.

"Theres something wrong, definitely" Hank ensured.

"Look, I came here to see the professor. Maybe he can help me with whats going on." Logan quickly admitted.

"That's the problem," Orroro began.

Logan stood up. She looked up, into his eyes.

"Jeans confrontation with the Professor was apparently deadlier than either you or Scott" Orroro stated. "The professor is unconscious." She revealed.

"I hypothesize the acumen being the professor's telepathic competence of communication." Hank suggested.

"English please?" Logan asked.

"The professor being a telepath might had have something to do with it." Orroro clarified.

"How bad is it?" Logan asked with a bit of concern.

"He'll be fine, he just needs time for his body to recuperate itself" Scott answered.

"It should take approximately a few more days" Orroro advised.

"I guess Ill have to stick around then." Replied Logan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma Frost looked down at the Professor's motionless body. She had gained respect for him. Her past wasn't pleasant. She was once a drug user and a stripper. She was once a mutant who was disgusted by human beings. She admittedly lived in the darkness but Dr.Charles Xavier showed her the light. He showed her that homosapien and heterosapien could co-exist and that she was special and useful to society. He was the closest thing she ever had to a father figure. He seemed to be more relaxed. She was going to try to telepathically communicate with him. She gently placed her hands on his forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated deeply. All sounds in the room seemed to diminish. A terrible migraine over came her. She felt a scorching heat upon her skin. Her hands began to shake. She struggled to keep her eyes closed but she found herself opening them wide. In her mind's eye she could see a fiery entity, although the image wasn't clear. The migraine was excruciating, her breathing became heavy. Her ocean blue eyes slowly became crystal clear. An organic diamond like substance appeared on her finger tips and slowly diffused up her arm. Unwillingly her organic diamond phase overtook her. The feeling wasn't the usual, she felt as if she'd shatter at any moment. A tear rolled down her flawless diamond skin, the agony overwhelming. She felt two hands clasp against her wrist and pull her away from the Professor. Her skin tediously resumed to flesh. The telepathic communication was cut short to her advantage. She sighed in relief.

"You okay?" Scott asked, he was clearly concerned.

"Im fine" She lied. She couldn't quite fathom what had just happened.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, thank-you" She wiped away the tear from her cheek. She looked at him, thankful for his concern.

"How is he?" Scott asked looking down at Charles.

"He's fine, he just needs time." She replied. "If only I could use the cerebro to find out whats going on" Emma said.

"Don't even think about it Emma. The cerebro would fry your cerebellum. You're not strong enough" Scott warned.

"Scott, Im a telepath damn it, not an idiot" She snapped back.

"There isn't a person in the school strong enough to use cerebro" Scott informed.

Emma looked down at Charles, she had a plan. "You might be wrong" She whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue had finally come to a conclusion. Though it was bothering her she had finally decided that shed take the cure. She knew those who took only had a 50 chance of survival but she do what ever she could to touch again. She longed to feel another's skin. To give a hug or a kiss. It was all something she took for granted before she was cursed with what the professor said was a gift. Her skin was covered with black opera gloves and a somewhat stylized hooded cloak. She kept wondering if she was about to make a mistake, or if shed even have a chance to come back but she wouldn't allow herself to change her mind despite the lethal consequences. She quietly sobbed, she couldn't turn away from a possible chance of her to touch once more, to be rid of a burden she was in her life. A small duffle bag was on her shoulder. She couldn't grasp the fact that she could be normal again.

"Where you headin' kiddo?" A familiar voice asked behind her.

She stopped in her tracks, she didn't want to turn around, she was to an extent ashamed to reveal her decision. She turned around to face Logan, her face red and tears cascading from her eyes.

"Before you say anything, let me tell you that you don't know what its like to be afraid to get close to anybody" She said somberly.

"You're right I don't" Logan admitted.

"I know we're all different from everybody else," She paused for a moment. She looked away from Logan. "but nobody goes through what I go through everyday." She said quietly. "Some of us have gifts, some of us have cursed. I ain't one of those people with the gifts" She admitted.

He realized her objective, she wanted to be cured of her misfortune.

"I know how it feels to be lonely sometimes." Logan confessed.

Rogue looked into his eyes.

"But sometimes its just so hard, I ask myself sometimes why did God make me like this. I just miss shaking somebody's hand or to hug or kiss." Rogue said.

Her eyes were welled with tears and red, she was tense. "I miss my life before I was a mutant…before I was cursed" She said. Logan put his hand on her shoulder.

"If I told you I know exactly what you're going through Id be lying. I honestly don't know what Id do if I was in your position but Im always there for you, the schools always here for you." Logan said trying to support her.

"Im scared Logan, I don't know what to do." She spoke quietly.

She slowly hugged him, and he hugged her.

"Its okay." Logan said.

She held him tight as if shed collapse any moment. She whimpered softly, not trying to bring too much attention from other people.

"Rogue?" Orroro asked. She had been looking for the adolescent everywhere. Rogue hid her emotions, she stopped crying. She let go of Logan.

"Yes Ms.Munroe?" She answered.

"I need you to come down at the base"

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! It doesnt matter to me if you didnt like it...Im wont be hurt as long as youre not snotty about it and you leave constructive criticism.PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN

Thanks


	7. Cerebro

Rogue stood before the professor's head, she looked down upon him, her heart raced. Logan, Emma, Scott, Orroro, Hank, and Bobby gathered around the professor's body as well. Charles Xavier had EGGs conected to his forhead, monitoring his brain patterns, IV needles were penetrated through his veins.

"Rogue, all we need you to do is touch him" Scott said.

Rogue's heart dropped, the thing she feared the most, her powers, would have to be used on a man recuperating from a traumatic event. Her skin became bumpy with tiny goosebump, the hair on her skin prickled, and she began to breath heavily.

"Touching him would allow you to obtain a significant amount of the professor's psyche, your telepathy would be far superior to mine, and it'd be," Emma began, she looked at Rogue "just enough for you to operate the Cerebro"

Rogue turned to Bobby, for some sort of support. She was scared, the concequences of the use of her powers caused her to have a terrible psychological affect where she was afraid to use them. She turned to Logan, she didn't want to have to do this by herself, she couldn't trust herself. Instantly tears welled up in her eyes.

"Rogue," Bobby sounded.

She turned to look at him. "Im scared" She admitted, the internal conflicts she was facing were too hard for her.

"You can do this Rogue" He said, trying to be as supportive as possible.

"No, I cant" A millions thought rose to her mind, what if she killed him? She was reluctant to the idea, involuntarily tears slide down her red cheeks. "Please," She said below a whisper

"Rogue, Im here with you, we all are" Logan said " I know some terrible things happened in the past but you have to forgive yourself."

"What if I kill him?"

"You wont. A quick touch wouldn't even impede his recovery" Emma answered,

All were depending on her, she looked into Logan's eyes then looked down. She tried to hush her sobs.Slowly, she removed her left opera glove and placed it on a nearby surface. Her hands were shaking, she was petrified. Despite being afraid to touch the professor, the other part of her wanted to do so. She longed to feel another's skin once again. The last time she had done so was a short kiss with Bobby. In a way it was as if she had lost her fifth sense, to feel. She found that she even forgot how it felt like to feel at times.

Slowly, the tip of her fingers touch the professor's forhead. It was a strange feeling she was not reall acustomed to. She felt an adrenaline rush charge through the tips of her fingers. Her heart raced, she was still nervous. She didn't want to let go, the feeling was coitus and it satisfied her wants, it was like a drug. The sensation was addicting, and even though part of her was still scared she wanted more. She wished she never had to let go, she found herself behaving vampriric, with a craving to touch another person. She felt an adrenaline rush through her hands and disperse through her whole body. The veins on her arm and face seemed to almost buldge out of her skin, the sight of it was groseteque. Veins on the professors head began to appear as well, although they were much less vivid than hers. She came to her senses, she'd have to let go some point and time. Her body wanted more but she knew she had to stop or she'd kill the professor. She quickly retracted her hand, as if her powers were physically harmful to her rather than to the professor. She held her hands together and rubbed them gently, trying to feel the pleasure she had felt a moment ago. She couldn't believe what she had just accomplished, she was proud of herself. She did a slight smirk, barely visable but she was still ashamed of her powers. She was still emotional and emotionally exhausted.

"Good," Emma Frost said "Come with me"

---------------------------

The mutants walked toward the Cerebro, Emma leading the way.

Rogue touched her forhead, she seemed bothered by something. She held her head and looked around, her breathing was heavy again.

"Whats wrong Rogue?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing, just a whole bunch of voices. I guess Im picking up peoples thoughts" She answered. It was as if she could here a million voices whispering to her at the same time. Some thoughts were calm and others disturbing.  
Emma came to a halt and so did the others. "Rogue?"

"Yes," She answered.

"All you have to do is concentrate on your subject"

Rogue nodded her head.

"It might be a little painful, but you can handle it, you're strong enough"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, until Rogue decided to finally walk in. The sliding doors opened and she made her way to the podium.

"Rogue!" Ororro called out.

Rogue turned to look at her.

"If you're scared or you ever are scared you dont have to do this" Orroro informed, trying to be as supportive as possible.

She wasn't going to give up, she had made her decision already. She continued to walk toward the podium and the sliding door slowly closed.

-------------------------------

Rogue looked around the enourmous spherical room. It was damp, there was only light on the walkway. The walls were plated with a special ionized form of titanium. She looked down the walkway, it was a long way down. She stopped in front of the podium and picked up the cerbro helmet. Before she put it on she thought long and hard. She thought of her life in the past, before she was cursed with her abilities, and her life now.  
She closed her eyes and placed on her helmet.

--------------------------------------

Outside the seven waited for Rogue's return.

"You dont have to be nervous Bobby," Emma said.

"Im not" Bobby lied.

"Thats not what my telepathy tells me"

"Why dont you read her mind to see if shes okay"

"I cant, and if I could Id put both her and I in a lethal situation." She retorted.

Logan looked down, he was annoyed that he couldn't do anything to help Rogue, all he could do was wish for the best.

The door slid open, Rogue made her way toward the rest of the mutants. She held her head with one hand, she was weak and could barely walk.

"Are you okay?" Asked Orroro.

She meekly nodded her head with a warm smile.

"What happened?" Hank asked.

Bobby put Rogue's arm around his shoulder to help her out. She had a terrible migraine.

"Its Jean, shes at Alkali lake." Rogue said in a faint tone. She felt feverish and a few sweat beads tricked down her neck.

Dont worry, the after effects are short Emma telepathically said to Rogue.

Rogue looked at her, telepathically communicating was still strange to her.

"Alkali lake, lets go" Orroro commanded.

Logan knew it all along, it was Jean who tried to communicate with him in the bar, he couldn't comprehend why she hurt him. "Redd," he whispered to himself. How had she come back from the dead? He was there, the team as well, when she was engulfed into the goliath sized wave of water and snow. It was impossible for her to have actually survived, nobody could, not even he despite his powerful healing factor.  
Logan walked away, toward the X-jet.

The rest of them walked away as well, but Scott Summers stood there, bewildered. He had always known too that it was Jean but the statement took him aback, for the past miserable years she was the only woman on his mind. A small smile crossed his face, he could finally see her again but still he was afraid, Is this really Jean? he asked himself

-----------------------------

Rogue sat on the seat of the Blackbird. Bobby sat beside her on another. She fastened her seatbelt and checked if it was secure at least 20 times before remaining calm, in the past she was involved in a freak accident and would've died if it wasn't for a disfigured blue mutant with the abilities of teleportation. She still was sad, she seemed depressed or worried about something, either way, Bobby couldn't figure it out.

"Rogue, whats wrong?"

"Nothing Bobby okay, you asked me the same damn question this whole day" She snapped back.

"Okay, maybe I wouldn't act like that if you weren't either acting snotty or trying to avoid me all day"

"I-Im sorry Bobby,I dont know why I did that," She said solemly. "I have a confession to make."

Bobby listened carefully.

"Before I was called to the base, I was going to take the cure" She confessed, she felt guilty in saying so be she had to tell him.

Bobby looked away. She had read his mind, he was ashamed.

"Bobby," Rogue said morbidly "It was for me"

She was taken aback by his reaction, did he not love her because of her choice?  
She was hurt and fought back tears in her eyes

Within a few minuted the X-jet was already over lake Alkali. The lake was peaceful and quiet, it was still cold, after all it was in Canada.  
Scott looked at the holographic map.


	8. Found again

**Lake Alkali, Canada**  
It soared over the cloudless sky. The noise disrupted the peaceful setting around the lake. It moved with stealth, speeds incomparable to the average combat jet.

"I think I found a landing" Scott muttered.

He had waited for this moment all his life but he never imagined it to ever become a reality.

"When we land, you and Logan go out to find Jean, I'll keep the jet running, we'll look for Jean over air" Orroro stated. She looked at Scott, she would support him no matter what it may be, as a friend. She gave him a warm smile.

Logan looked down at the spectacular beauty of Lake Alkali. He closed his eyes, for a mere moment he could remember when a goliath tonnage of waves had consumed Jean. He kept wondering if it was the same Jean who had sacrificed her self for the life of her teammates. Slowly, he closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath.

-------------------------

Tjhe six mutants were already outside, in the wilderness, looking for Jean. They called her name, Rogue was specifically told not to do a telepathic scan, Orroro didn't want to take any risks.

She walked around the lakes shore, without Bobby. She couldn't understand, why could he understand her? He didn't know what it was like to be a mutant with abilities such as her. She looked at the vast endless lake.

---------------------

Logan and Scott were already out, both in search of Jean.

Logan sniffed, the scent was familiar.

"Redd," He whispered.

"Where?" Scott demanded, his voice was so anxious.

Logan looked toward the dam. Scott knew where, she had tried to telepathically commute with him there but in doing so almost killed him. Without hesitation he ran toward the walkway. Jean was there, he was sure of it. He ran faster and faster, fearing that maybe he might lose her again.

---------------------------

Rogue looked at Bobby, he was ignoring her. He couldn't understand why he was behaving like this. Couldn't he understand her? He didn't know what it was like to be cursed upon every touch. She did not expect him to behave like this, she was hurt. Her eyes became red, tears welled up in them. She held her hands together, as a tear slipped down her red cheeks.

--------------------------

Scott was already on the walkway, the view of Lake Alkali was magnificent. He looked ahead, there laid a woman with long red hair. Her hair covered her face, she seemed lifeless. He began to jog, his jog turned to a full speeding sprint toward Jean.

"Jean??JEAN!!!!" He screamed, she didn't respond. He could feel Goosebumps on his skin, his vision was blurred from the tears in his eyes.

He ran faster, it seemed to take forever. "JEAN!" He screamed out.

He fell to his knees a held her up. "Jean?"

He found himself breathing heavily, he was shaking.

"Jean? "

He shook her gently, trying to wake her up. She couldn't be dead, how did her body end up on the walkway. Her eyes were still closed, his movements were tense. The hairs on is skin prickled up, he was breathing unsteadily.

"Jean? ANSWER ME!!"

Slowly, she opened her green eyes. She didn't know where she was or what had happen but she saw the love of her life kneeling, propping her up. She smiled at him, then closed her eyes again.

Scott embraced her, it was emotional for him. Her red hair brushed against his cheek. He whimpered and exhaled. He tried to control his sobs.

Logan had finally arrived on the walkway. He was speechless. He saw Scott embracing Jean. Her eyes were closed, she was quiet and subtle. He stood in bewilderment. The loud roaring of the blackbird could be heard, it was directly above the walkway. The jet's powerful torque caused air to expel below onto the three mutants. Jeans long red hair slewed with the wind, she breathed gently.

**Manhattan, New York**

She devoured her food as if she had been starved for ages. It was true, she did not have a meal in weeks. A few weeks ago she ran away from her normal everyday life, and now here she was with a man she barely knew who called himself Remy. Although he barely knew him she liked him. He was now her one and only friend. She had someone she cared about and who cared about her in return. She looked at his eyes, his fiery red eyes, and he looked at hers. She quickly looked out the window of the train, maybe she had a small crush on him, she couldn't quite understand. She took a bite of her hamburger and swallowed in a bite.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked curiously, she had never seen a man so kind to her.

"Doing what?" He asked with a French accent.

"Helping me," she answered "I never met anyone so kind, usually people aren't nice to me much" She said, her voice was a bit shy.

"I don't know, I guess its cause I know what its like," He stopped chewing his food "Not to have a family" his emotions seemed to changed, Samantha could tell he was bothered by what he had just said.

"What happened? To your family…I mean, like,where are they?" She asked.

"I don't know. I never met ma' real mom or dad" He closed his eyes, he was told that his parents didn't want him because of them.

"I never knew my real dad too." She said, she took another bite of her food.

"You're close with your mom?"

She forced a smile, "No, not really….People, usually don't understand me. They take a look at me, my eyes, and they get freaked out.". Her abnormally opaque green eyes were slightly beginning to well with tears, she could feel the slight burn of the tears on her eyes.

"We have something in common" Remy said.  
She scooted closer to him, his eyes faded green, he looked normal. She smiled,  
"If only I could negate my own powers"

"Why don't you take the cure?"

"Because I cant, they're after me, but you can"

"My powers are the only way I can make money."

"I would give anything in the world to be normal, to look like everyone else." For a second she was jealous, he had a choice to be cured.

"I know Im different, both of us are, but we have to stand up for people like us"

She didn't answer, she turned away, she asked herself, how did her life get to this.

**Salem Center, New York  
Infirmary**

Jean was unconscious, An EGG scan was constantly processing her brain waves.

Logan looked at her, he could not believed it was Jean, how was it possible for her to come back from the dead. He could smell her scent from a mile away, it became stronger and stronger by the second until she arrived into the room.

"Here brain waves are moving abnormally fast," Emma Frost said as she approached Logan.

Logan turned to look at her, she seductively walked toward him.

"I checked and re-checked her MRI scans, they show abnormal and rapid brain activity, throughout her entire brain. Her functional MRI readings are unlike anything I've ever seen in my entire life. Not even in a powerful telepath such as Charles would such results occur."

"English please?" Logan asked.

"Her thoughts, cognition, everything is being processed at inhuman speeds." Emma said in simpler terms. She wore an all white erotic leather suit.  
Logan looked back at Jean "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine, at least she seems to be. The MRI readings seems a bit bizarre but her heart rate and breathing is fine. As well as her blood levels." Her blue eyes eyed him thoroughly. "What are you to her anyway"

"I'm just a friend"

"You love her" It was obvious, she didn't have to read his mind.

"She's was really nice to me." Logan said in a rough tone.

"You seem to be getting emotional, why don't you fall in love with someone else?" She asked, her voice enchanting.

She scanned his thoughts, his loyalty and love for Jean truly impressed her.

He ignored her.

------------------------------

Xavier opened his eyes weakly, he didn't know where he was or what had happened. He took a deep breath. He could hear a beeping sound, the sound of a heart monitor, he realized that he was at the infirmary. He felt something strange going on in his head, he felt a powerful presence, one that was unexplainable. Almost a divine force, yet an evil one.

"Shes here" he whispered, his voice was barely above a whisper and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Professor?" Hank said, he walked toward his side.

"Hank," he said in a relief. "Hank, shes here"

Hank couldn't help but noticed that he was startled. He wanted to help him but he didn't know what was bothering him.

"Yes, we found Jean."

"No, I know Jean is here but the Phoenix…shes here"

"Whos the phoenix?" Hank asked curiously, he had never seen the Professor so startled. He was usually calm, despite how big a problem could be.

"Jean, there was always something dark about Jean. You have to stop it, the evil within her before its too late."  
"Professor, what do you mean?" Hank asked, he was a bit worried.

"For millions of years it has been searching for the perfect one…Jean was always the perfect match." His voice became faint., he was still tired but he struggled to stay awake. He had to warn his students of the danger, that the girl he knew, the one he had raised like his own daughter was possessed by something evil, something unexplainable.


	9. The Pheonix

Scott looked down at Jean's subtle body.He couldn't believe this was her.It had been so long since he had seen her.He looked at the computer monitors, she was okay. Her heart rate was steady, but her brain activity was abnormal, as Emma had explained earlier. Albeit so he continued to feed himself lies of deception, telling himself that this was the real Jean despite the constant painful feelings in his heart that something was awry.He knew,as well as everybody else, that people just don't come back to life after being dead for years.He drove away his thoughts, he wanted everything to be okay, the way it was three years ago. His attention soon was shifted onto the monitor, her heart rate was accelerating. He looked down at Jean, her eyes slowly opened. She winced from the threshold of light.

A hand gently clasped upon her, after accommodating to the light she saw Scott Summers looking down at her. She smiled weakly, she caressed his hand with her other free one.

"Scott," She leniently murmured.

He smiled at her. "I love you" Scott answered. He didn't know what else to say and it was the only thing that hed want her to know, no matter what should happen to him or her in the future.

"Scott?," She asked in a muffled voice "I don't know what happened.." She said. Her voice was suppressed by her silent sobs. She began to hyperventilate.

"Its okay." Scott answered.

Her chest swayed back and forth as she took in and released every faint breath. Droplets rolled down her dewy red cheeks. She breathed through her lips.

"Jean are you alright?" Scott asked concerned. He sat her up, she was to weak to do it herself.

"No" she answered honestly, powerfully threshing out air through her nostrils.

Scott could hear the beeping sounds of her heart monitor. He quickly glanced at the computer screens in the infirmary. Her brain activity was powerful, inhuman.

"Jean, everything is fine okay." He replied.

Jean steadily began to recuperate herself, emotionally, as she heard him repeat the words slowly again and again.

"Kiss me" Jean said.

Scott kissed her lips. A long hard kiss. He could taste her salty tears on the surface of her lips. He pushed back but she held on. The salty taste turned to a thin coppery tang, the taste of blood. He pushed her away.

"Whats wrong?" Jean asked, she sounded almost menacing.

"Nothing, maybe you should get some air" He suggested, at the moment he was concerned for her health. Just a second ago she was hyperventilating.

"I don't need anything but you." Jean replied as if it were a reflex. She reached out to kiss him again, but he held her back.

"What you don't love me anymore?" She asked, her voice sounded almost sorrowful.

"I do Jean." He replied, he was just a bit startled by her behavior. Jean usually didn't behave like this. He found her mood swing quite awkward.

"Then kiss me, me!!"

Scott gave a puzzled giggle. "Jean you were sobbing practically 5 seconds ago, maybe you should just cool it for a sec"

"You don't love me" she whispered. She began to cry. She looked down, hiding her face from him, in shame.

"Jean," Scott began. He gently held her.

"Don't touch me!!" She fired back. She was tense and intimidating. "What is it?? Why don't you love me anymore?...Is it that blonde bitch?!" She demanded. "Is it!?!...cause I can shatter her!!" She threatened.

"Jean, you need to calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Scott!!" She retorted.

Scott grabbed his head, he felt a painful jolt, like he had back at Lake Alkali. He gasped for air, and his eyes opened wide. It was a quick jolt but it was painful nonetheless. He looked at Jean, she gave a devilish grin. Her facial expression was frozen for a quick second til she understood what she was doing. She gasped.

"Im sorry," She said. She began to cry again. "I don't know what's happened to me."

"Jean its okay, its okay" He said in a supporting tone. He gently embraced her. She took his comfort. She closed her eyes, she could feel the slight painful tinge of tears welled up in her eyes. She opened her eyes, her green eyes slowly faded away to blood red. She gritted her teeth and telekenetically pushed Scott away.

Scott crashed into the medical cabinets and fell to the ground. He kept his eyes closed, he couldn't feel his glasses. Jean uncoiled her fist, she got off of the infirmary bed.

Scott could feel his muscles become tense. He was temporarily paralyzed by Jean. His veins were outlined upon his body, providing a grotesque image.

"Jean, don't do this" He begged, unfortunately she wasn't in a merciful mood.

She had telepathically hacked into his brain, controlling his free will. His eyes opened, a full blast of optical energy rushed through his eyes. The optical concussions violently pierced through the concrete walls of the infirmary, causing a series of large holes that could be seen at least 11 rooms down. Jean telekenetically tossed him aside and his body slammed against the X-ray display. The fire sprinklers went out, showering everything in the infirmary, due to Cyclops's powerful optical thrusts.

Jean walked through one of the large holes caused by Cyclops's blast. She then walked to her left. The huge sliding vault-like X-door was ripped off with mere effort. She walked through the door and through the endless hallway. She could smell smoke from burning flesh, she looked at her arm, smoke rose from her skin despite the raining water from the sprinklers.

---------------------------------------------------------

Logan tuned Orroro out, although she was talking to him, something had captured his attention.

Sniff, Sniff

"You smell that?" He asked Storm.

"No" She said shaking her head and bewildered by his statement.

"Stay here" He ordered, he walked away from her. He felt something from her, there wasn't a doubt in his mind it was Jean. He could smell her rosy scented skin, yet there was a strange particular tinge he could not distinguish.

----------------------------------------------------------

Jean looked at her reflection from shattered glass on the floor. Her eyes were fiery red, smoke rose from her skin as she felt the wet droplets of water touch every pore of her skin. She could feel water stride down her cheek, it wasn't from the sprinklers. She was changing, she didn't know what just happened or where she was and why.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator door opened. Logan examined the long hallway, the walls plated with titanium steel. The sprinklers were off, chunks of concrete were on the floor from the the large holes in the walls. _Sniff sniff._

He could smell her again, the sweet burning smell of her skin.

"Jean?" Logan called out. He ran down the hallway, his hair and clothing soaked wet. "Jean!?JEAN!!" He yelled.

He stopped in the tracks, he walked inside one of the infirmary rooms. Something ripped off the vault-like X-door. Logan walked in, the room was completely destroyed. He saw 12 concessive holes pierced, wall after wall. He was worried. He walked out of the room. _Sniff Sniff. _He could still smell her. He followed the scent, determined that he wasn't going to let Jean go, not this time. He turned left, another hallway. It was empty. He made another left, then a right, in what seemed like a long maze of titanium plated hallways. His foot splashed against the puddles on the floor. The scent became stronger and stronger. He was near.

"Jean? Jean where are you!?" He hollered. He turned around a corner. He saw her. Her long her wet, she seemed drained.

"Logan" She whimpered.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott didn't dare to open his eyes, he had regained consciousness. He crawled on his knees feeling for his glasses. He felt the small chunks of wet concrete, and for a quick instance he knew there was something wrong, something terrible had happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Jean, we can help you." Logan said supportively.

"No, you cant" She replied.

Logan walked closer to her, slowly.

"Logan, stay away, please. I don't want to hurt you." She said saddened, her voice seemed to almost beg.

"You don't have to." Logan stretched his hand out, slowly approaching her. He didn't care what would or could happen to him. "Look at me, we are in this together, all of us. The professor could help."

"No he can't" She retorted.

"Listen Jean, we lost you three years ago, we're not going to lose you again. I can't lose you again. We've been through obstacles, we can go through them again," Logan said, he was beginning to get emotional. Jean was phasing out. "Jean look at me!"

She gasped, she looked at her arms. They were on fire, she couldn't feel the burn but she was petrified by the grotesque image. The sprinkling water could not turn out the fire. "Logan!" She cried for help. "Help me!"

"Jean!" He instantly ran towards her. The tinge of burning flesh cascaded up his nostrils.

Her eyes were red, the color of blood. In them he had seen the ultimate evil, a shiver went up his spine.

"I am the Phoenix" She responded devilishly. Her burning entity seemed so satanic.

She cast her arm and fingers before her, with a slight jerk Logan was sent hurling through a titanium wall, ripping off part of his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Scott ran down the hallways frantically, searching every inch of the room for Jean. He couldn't find her, his heart began to race. He ran through the maze of hallways. She had caused a colossal amount of havoc.

He stopped in his tracks, almost slipping on the wet floor. The sprinklers stopped showering. He saw a large puddle of blood on the floor, Scott walked slowly toward a large hole in the concrete wall. He saw Logan, face down, not moving and bloodied.

He felt his pulse, he was still alive. He flipped him over, a grotesque image. Half his face was missing. He watched as his face began to regenerate. The blood clotted, and his skin regenerated but he was still out.


End file.
